Two categories of anchoring assemblies can be distinguished, those that are mounted on a metal object before lining material in liquid form is applied, and those that are pre-installed in cured lining material. Both categories comprise a variety of different types of anchor assemblies, all of which transfer loads from the anchor assembly to the cured lining material in a variety of ways, which at least depends on the actual design of the anchor assemblies.
The above-mentioned loads are considered to be either static or dynamic. Static loads comprise, for example, tension, shear, or a combination of both. Dynamic loads on the other hand comprise, for example, seismic, fatigue, wind and/or shock. The design of an anchor assembly determines whether it is suitable or unsuitable for the above mentioned load types.
Several techniques are known in the art to transfer the load, such as keying, friction and bonding techniques. Keying, for example, is considered to be the direct transfer of a load from the anchor assembly into the cured lining material by bearing forces in a same direction of loading the anchor assembly.
Friction is based on transferring a load through friction between expansion sleeves of the anchor assembly and the wall of the drilled hole in the concrete. The effect is similar as is reached by a standard plug in a wall. Finally, bonding takes place when resins or grouts are used around the anchor, which is usually the case with post-installed anchor assemblies.
The present invention is related to an anchoring assembly which is or is to be provided on a metal object before the lining material in liquid form is applied.
A known anchoring assembly comprises an elongated mounting pin arranged to be mounted, at a first end, to a metal object, and a plate shaped second end having a through hole for anchoring the liner. Once such an anchoring assembly has been welded to the metal object, pouring of the liner, for example cement, can take place. The concrete will enter the through hole, resulting in an improved anchoring. Alternatively an anchoring element can be inserted in the through hole, wherein the anchoring element provides an improved anchoring performance.
A drawback of the known anchoring assembly is that the load each elongated mounting pin is able to transfer to the cured lining material is limited. In order for a metal object to be firmly anchored in the cured lining material, many of these known mounting elements are required such that the total load to be transferred is distributed over many individual mounting elements.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an anchoring assembly which is arranged to transfer a larger load to the cured lining material compared to these known anchoring assemblies.